Ren the matchmaker
by Chris358
Summary: An emotionless servant of Zastin arrives on Earth, ordered to boycott Momo's Harem Plan. This results into Ren becoming a matchmaker and help Rito to couple up with Haruna. But how many other couples will the servant break and make?
1. List erasing

I do not own To Love-Ru. This fanfiction story is an alternate sequel of the To Love-Ru Darkness anime. All rights reserved.

"A Harem? Seriously?"  
"Yes, Mister Zastin. Our spies have officially confirmed it: Momo Velia Deviluke is planning to make a concubine for Rito-dono."  
"Thanks. Keep informing me. Zastin hanging up."  
Zastin hangs up and puts the telephone horn back. A Harem for Muko-dono... He can't let that happen. There's only one girl who deserves to be his partner, and that is Lala.

Zastin heads to Saibai's office with an important question.  
"Euh, Mr. Yuuki? Can I leave a few hours earlier today?"  
"No problemo, Zastin. You can take the whole afternoon off, if you want to!"

Zastin returns to his spaceship orbiting the Earth. He calls a servant to his room and moments after, a handsome, but completely emotionless Devilukian boy enters the room.  
"I called you here for a special mission. You have to go to Earth and find the girls on this list."  
He hands over a list of female Earthling names to his servant.  
"They all have some sort of crush on Rito-dono, and I order you to forbid them to love him again. I have to boycott Momo Devilukes Harem Plan, and this is the way. Do you understand?"  
"Yes Master. I won't disappoint you."

And the servant starts his mission.

RISA &amp; MIO  
The servant starts with Risa &amp; Mio, who both love to tease everyone.  
"So, I came here to get information about the girlfriends of Rito Yuuki. Can you tell me about your feelings?"  
"I was going to ask you the same. Any sweet girls around here? I guess there are a few you like." Risa starts whispering in his ear.  
"So, who is your secret crush?"  
The emotionless servant doesn't react at all and poses his question again.  
"Oh, just that? Well, we know Rito likes some girls, and we'll grantly make use of that. We won't 'love' him the way Rito loves Lala and others, but tell him that our actions are not over yet!"  
The two are erased.

OSHIZU  
The servant finds Oshizu in Mikado's office.  
"So, I came here to get information about the girlfriends of Rito Yuuki. Can you tell me about your feelings?"  
"Well, I do not have any feelings for Rito. There is that other girl, Haruna Sairenji however, has a major crush on him. I tried to do everything I can to bring them together, but I couldn't."  
Even the emotionless servant is stunned. Haruna having a major crush on Rito? He takes his list, erases Oshizu and marks Haruna.

HARUNA  
The servant skips Haruna after Oshizu told him about her major secret crush on Rito. She is now marked as a 'problem'.

SAKI, RIN &amp; AYA  
As soon as the servant is heading towards Saki's gang, Rin's eyes open widely. He formally asks them about their feelings for Rito. Saki and Aya stills see Rito as a perverted jerk, and Rin completely forgets about her slowly developing feelings for Rito as she's looking at the servant. They are all erased from the list. Saki formally asks why he's doing this, and his answer shocks her.  
"I don't know why, I'm just doing what Mister Zastin told me to do."  
Rin and Aya immediately start to whisper things in Saki's ears, but she doesn't need their help. If Zastin is the master of that guy, he could be the ideal matchmaker for Saki. But then the servant ruins her plans.  
"Hey, I have to continue. Anyone who knows where to find..." He looks on his list. "Yui Kotegawa?"  
Saki gives him the route to Yui's class, where he heads to. Rin keeps looking at the emotionless servant and realizes her instant crush on him is rapidly developing into intense love feelings...

YUI  
Yui is able to make some time for the servant despite her busy schedule. As soon as she enters the classroom the servant is using, she starts to lie.  
"I want you to tell me about your feelings for Rito Yuuki."  
"Rito? Well, he's so shameless, I obviously have no feelings for him at all. Are we ready now?"  
"No. Can I tell you something shortsightedly? You're lying."  
"N-No I'm not! I don't have any feelings for Rito and-"  
"You're lying! I can sense when one is lying to me, and you are the liar here! Be fair and tell the truth."  
"This is the truth! I don't love Rito and-"  
"You're still lying!"  
"No, I'm not!"  
"Then tell me the truth!"  
"I do _not_ love Rito!"  
"Liar!"  
"I... I... Well... I DO LOVE RITO!"  
After shouting these words, she faints. The servant marks her as a problem and leaves as Rito enters the classroom, watching a fainted Yui upskirt. Yui wakes up, realizes that Rito can see her panties (yet again) and yells him out. She can't believe she confessed of him less than a minute ago.

MIKAN  
After school, the servant heads to the Yuuki house to ask Mikan, Momo &amp; Nana about their feelings. When he enters, Mikan is busy making dinner.  
"Zastin ordered me to ask for your feelings to Rito."  
"Rito? Well... I love him, like a sister loves her brother, but there is absolutely nothing besides that."  
The servant erases her and wonders why she was put on the list in the first place. At that moment, Momo &amp; Nana descend downstairs. They are next.

MOMO  
"Well, Momo, I need to know how you feel towards Rito."  
"Why do you ask me that?"  
"Because I was ordered to!"  
"By who? Why does your master make you do this?"  
"You aren't answering my question."  
"Same thing for you."  
"And why do you keep avoiding my questions? Just give me an answer, do you love Rito or don't you?"  
"Rito... He's really wonderful. I thought I could help Lala with couple up with him, but now I can't do that anymore because-"  
"That's enough. Nana, you're next." Momo is marked as a problem.

NANA  
"Okay, Nana, Momo's feelings for Rito are present and strong, what about you?"  
"Can I be fair? I don't understand at all why Momo has such an intense crush on Rito. He's nice, but I don't 'love' him the way Momo &amp; Lala do." She's erased.

RUN  
Run isn't at school, but at the shootings of Magical Kyoko. The servant has no choice but to skip her. He decides to ask other students if they know if Run has a crush on Rito and has a talk with Saruyama.  
"Run Elise Jewelria?" Oh, she has an _intense_ crush on Rito. Although I don't know why..."  
Also Ren isn't spared.  
"Run started to have feelings for Rito when I stumbled and my lips accidentally fell on his. At that moment, Run and I were sharing bodies, so Run is convinced she kissed Rito together with me."  
"So, it all started when you accidentally 'kissed' Rito?"  
"I hate to call it a kiss, it was an accident, and neither Rito and I had wanted it. But yes, when I 'kissed' Rito, Run did so too. Since then, she has extreme feelings towards him."  
The servant marks Run as a problem.

GOLDEN DARKNESS  
When it's the turn of the Golden Darkness she is taking a shower and not yet ready. The servant walks in the girls shower room without any shame, he doesn't even know what he could possibly be doing wrong. After an ecchi moment, They have their talk about the Golden Darkness' feelings for Rito. She is suspected to have feelings for Rito despite him being her target. He marks her as a problem.

MEA  
Mea is a bit unnerved with the fact a leader from Deviluke is forcing her not to love Rito, but she doesn't want to cause trouble and promises not to love him. The servant erases her.


	2. A love challenge

Now the girls still on the list are Lala, Momo, Haruna, Yui, Run and Yami. The servant heads to Rito to ask him about his feelings.  
-So, Rito, I guess you know I'm here sent by Zastin to get to know more about your love life. There are 6 girls with a potential crush on you. The first one is Yui Kotegawa.  
-Kotegawa?  
-Yes, and I need your opinion about her: do you have love feelings for her? Please don't lie to me, since that's useless. I know when you lie, and Yui isn't here, so don't be ashamed.  
-Well, we did go through a lot, but... no. I do not have any love feelings for Kotegawa.  
The same thing happens with Run, Momo &amp; Yami.  
But then the servant says: "The next girl: Haruna Sairenji". Rito freezes when hearing that name, it isn't a real confession, but for Rito this is obviously proving Haruna does have feelings for him. He is stunned and doesn't say another word. The servant eventually leaves.

Now Lala &amp; Haruna are the only girls still on the list. The servant heads to Zastin for further instructions.  
\- So this is the situation, Master. What should I do? Haruna's feelings for Rito are real, deep and intense, there's no way we'll be able to forbid her to love Rito anymore. And Rito never said he doesn't love Haruna too. Maybe I should just eliminate Haruna to-  
\- No. I forbid you not to kill anybody unless there's no other way. Go back to Muko-dono's school and ask students about Haruna's feelings. Report within 3 days.  
\- As you wish, Master.

The servant returns to school as asked. He meets Saruyama and they have a talk about Haruna.  
"Haruna having a crush on Rito? Why aren't I surprised. Rito has had a secret crush on Haruna for years, but they still haven't confessed to each other! Can you believe this?"  
Without warning, the servant leaves again. He's stunned by Saruyama words. Apparently Rito wasn't predestined at all to marry Lala. He remembers Zastin's words: his task was to erase all the girls from the list until only one is left. He takes his list and erases Lala's name.

Lala erasing from the list means the Princess of Deviluke has fallen without a Prince. The servant needs to find a substitute. After lots of research, he concludes Ren is the best option. If Ren is able of being the matchmaker for Rito &amp; Haruna, he'll be allowed to marry Lala.  
The servant explains his ideas to Rito &amp; Lala.  
"This way, we can finally make a couple out of you, Rito, and Haruna. And you, Lala, you will be reunited with Ren forever. So what do you say? Will you cooperate? Are you ready to break up for the formation of two other great couples?"  
Lala &amp; Rito look at each other. If they cooperate, their long-lasted love feelings for each other will fade away.  
"Euhm, can we discuss this alone?"  
"Okay, Rito, I'll wait outside." The servant leaves the room. Rito &amp; Lala are alone in the bedroom, discussing the hardest decision of their lives.

"What should we do, Lala? I do love Haruna, but can I break up with you for her?"  
"I don't know, Rito, my feelings for Ren are weak, but the servant is right, this might be the best option."  
"But... But won't you go back to space with Ren?"  
"No, Rito, I'll never leave this planet. I love you way too much to leave you alone here."  
"Okay then... Lets do it."  
"Yeah... I love you, Rito."  
"I love you too, Lala."  
Rito &amp; Lala are now both on the verge of crying.

Suddenly, their heads start to move. Rito has no intention to stop it, and neither has Lala. Slowly but surely, their lips approach each other. Rito knows what's happening and continues, he thinks this simply is the right thing to do. The distance between their lips goes from feet to decimeters and inches and centimeters to even millimeters.  
The servant bursts in shouting "STOOOOOOOOOOP!" He was just in time, the kiss has been averted.  
"I cannot allow the two of you to kiss now! Rito has to have his very first kiss with Haruna. If you kiss now, it would ruin everything."  
He spots the sad faces of Rito &amp; Lala and decides to allow a milder goodbye action.  
"But I can allow you to hug."  
And so they do. Rito &amp; Lala have an intense hug, probably the last one the two of them will ever have. Rito gets up and leaves the room, still nearly crying.  
"Okay. I'm ready."


	3. Ren's first plan

As Ren starts his challenge, he quickly realizes the enormous difficulty about making a couple out of a boy and a girl who love each other very much, but unaware of the other's feelings and having never confessed yet. Ren also knows the first kiss has priority due to its massive impact. In fact, that first kiss is the only thing Ren has to make happen. He decides to work on both sides: somebody helps Rito, and somebody else helps Haruna.

Ren calls Run for help.

-How dare you disturb me like this, Ren, I'm in the middle of a press conference!  
-Well, Run, it's about Rito...  
-Rito? Okay, OI'm on my way!

Run rushes to Ren's house. Finally, after ages, the sneezing duo regroups.

-I have been given the challenge to be matchmaker of Rito &amp; Haruna. I want you to go to the Sairenji house to perform my plans on Haruna's side. I'll go to Rito to assist him.  
-Are you sure about that? Can't we switch?  
-Not a chance, Run! You must be matchmaker of Rito &amp; Haruna, not Rito &amp; Run!  
-Aahhh. Now, okay. I'll do anything for Rito, even playing matchmaker for another girl... What's the plan?  
-I have a great plan. This is what I order you to tell to Haruna...

After this conversation, Ren returns to the Yuuki House.  
"Hey, Rito! You'll never guess what I fixed! Haruna will be waiting for you, tomorrow at 6 pm at Mio's Restaurant!"  
Rito doesn't know Run is in the Sairenji House, telling exactly the same thing to Haruna.

The result: Rito and Haruna meet each other at the restaurant at the same time. They have just taken a seat when Risa &amp; Mio enter from the kitchen. Of course they are surprised to see Rito &amp; Haruna together at a table.  
"What is this? Haruna on _date_ with Yuuki? This might get interesting, isn't it Risa?"  
"Yes sure Mio. Let's hear them out..."  
Risa &amp; Mio sneak behind Haruna and fondle her breasts in front of Rito.  
"W- What? Hey you two! Stop that! Don't you see she doesn't want it?"  
They don't listen to his prays and continue fondling Haruna. Eventually, Rito loses his temper and shouts: "STOP IT!" The entire restaurant looks to Rito, but their focus quickly shifts to Risa &amp; Mio, still groping Haruna's breasts. They quickly release her, give a nervous laugh and rush away, to the kitchen. It really is bad advertise if employees of the restaurant sexually abuse costumers.  
Haruna is impressed by Rito's protective action.

When they're finished dinner, Rito and Haruna return home without having kissed or even properly said goodbye. But Ren is satisfied, this was the first of many experiences Rito and Haruna will go through the next months.


	4. Saki on date

When Saki spots the servant in the aisle at school, she and Rin run to him.

\- Hey you, please wait!  
\- Miss Tenjouin, Miss Kujou. How can I help you?

Rin's instant crush on the servant has grown to intense love feelings in the past days. She desperately tries to confess to him, but Saki interrupts her.

\- Well, Euhm... I... I... I...  
\- Could you ask Zastin to go on a date with me?  
\- Mister Zastin? Seriously? Well, I'll see if Mister Zastin can make some time, he's got a full diary since he's a mangaka.

Later, the servant meets his master in his spaceship.

\- So there is a female Earthling who wants to go on a date with me?  
\- Yes Master, that's what she said.  
\- Okay... go back and tell her I'll go to collect her tomorrow at noon.

The next morning, the servant returns to Saki.

"I have some news for you, Miss Tenjouin. Mr. Zastin will come to school to collect you at noon."

After these words, he leaves. At first, Saki is stunned, but once he's fully gone, she's suddenly full of joy.

The noon after, Saki and Zastin head for Mio's restaurant, followed by Rin, Aya and the servant. Rin asked him to go to the restaurant as well, so called to keep an eye on Zastin, but she actually fixed her own date with the servant, who she is now sure she has fallen in love with.

In the restaurant, the group chooses a table where they have a nice view on Zastin &amp; Saki. When the couple has finished eating, the group takes a peek. Rin suddenly realizes the servant has put his hand on her shoulder, and she starts to blush. In the end, Zastin &amp; Saki don't kiss, but after that day 4 couples are growing...


	5. Ren's second plan

Ren knows his first plan has failed, and he'll need to to more. He confronts the Golden Darkness at school.

\- Hey, Yami?  
\- What is it?  
\- I need your help. I need to make a couple of Rito &amp; Haruna and...

The Golden Darkness draws her bazooka and dagger and says quietly but furiously:

\- Don't you think I already know that? I can't bear the fact Rito is being coupled to Haruna... What do you want from me?  
\- Well, I was wondering if you could enter the refectory tomorrow at lunch time and maybe attack Haruna. Rito will protect her and impress her. What do you think of it?  
\- Hmmm... Okay. I'll do it.

Ren then goes to the Yuuki House and informs Rito about his second plan. Rito agrees to coöperate as the Golden Darkness will attack.

The next day at noon, the Golden Darkness crashes in the school refectory.

Rito pretends he's completely surprised as she unleashes her weapons to Haruna and Rito desperately tries to defend her.

At first, things seem to be going well as Haruna is getting more and more impressed of Rito's skills, but after a while the Golden Darkness is getting more and more reckless and her weapons start to aim to other students, who are hiding behind tables and chairs.

When one of her weapons nearly hurts Aya, Saruyama pushes her away and they land on top of each other. Aya is stunned, this boy actually saved his life! They're lying face-to-face and their heads are approaching each other, they're about to kiss...  
"AYA!"  
Aya &amp; Saruyama jump up and let go of each other. Saki is standing millimetres from Saruyama, her eyes on 'furious'. She pulls Aya away, but Saruyama is given an obvious last look. Now each of Saki's group has her own boyfriend, and 5 couples are growing...


	6. Rin confesses

Rin decides to confess to Zastin's servant. But he's still as emotionless as he was at his arrival, so maybe she'll be brutally rejected. But Rin continues her plan.

She spots him at school and walks to him like it's completely normal.

\- Hey.  
\- Well, Miss Kujou. How can I help you?

Rin isn't shy at all, but she knows she as to look modestly when asking a boy on a date.

\- Well... I... maybe... Maybe you would like to go to the cinema with me?  
\- Well... okay. When would you like?  
\- How about 7 pm?  
\- Okay, I'll be there.

Rin thinks she finally has success, but as she leaves, the servant wonders why she asked that. He still doesn't know what's happening between him &amp; Rin.

At the cinema, as they watch the movie, Rin keeps looking at the servant, but the servant doesn't notice it as he's focussing on the movie. When they leave, the servant thanks her for the 'trip' and leaves. Rin decides she'll have to teach him about true love feelings the hard way.

When he's walking in the gangway, she grabs him and tries to kiss him. He frees himself by brute force and runs away, still having no idea about Rin's feelings.

Rin desperately asks her friends for help. Saki hires lots of people to help Rin with her new plan. They completely surround the servant and form a circle. Rin steps in and tries to hug him again. The servant is still as emotionless as always.

"Listen up, Miss Kujou, I've had enough of all these things! Why are you putting so much effort n doing all this to me?". Rin answers: "the answer is simple, because I love you..."

She bends down to him and kisses. The servant is stunned about what just happened, he closes his eyes but his hands don't embrace Rin, but they just hang down. Only when Rin releases, she realizes he fainted. Saki and Rin drag him to the Tenjouin mansion.

The next morning, the servant wakes up in the Tenjouin Mansion with a terrible headache. He's alone and snaps his fingers to return to Zastin's spaceship... just when Rin enters. She watches him vanish and yells him back, but he's gone.

The servant returns to Zastin's room, gruning. He complains about his headache while he tells what happened. Zastin is quite concerned:

"Seriously, kissed an Earthling? This is not god for your quest. I especially chose an emotionless Devilukian for the most objective possible approach of the list erasing quest. But if an Earthling really kised you, your Earth emotions will slowly appear under a terrible headache..."


	7. Ren's third plan

\- Listen to me, Lala! I need your help for another plan! Do you still have your Sticky-Sticky Glue-kun invention?  
\- Of course I have it, Ren! Here it is! I powered it up, so now it will last for several days. More than time enough for your third plan.  
Lala hands over the invention in a plastic bag.

After school, Haruna finds the invention lying on the school floor.  
"Huh? What's this? Maybe one of Lala's inventions. I'll just take it and give it back to her..."  
She bends down to take the invention. Rito spots it and realizes what it is.  
"Wait, Sairenji! Don't take that!" He stretches out his left arm, desperately trying to stop her. But it's too late, Haruna takes it into her right hand, while Rito grabs Haruna's wrist with his left hand. Now Rito has to hold Haruna's right wrist in his left hand.  
This awkward situation causes quite a commotion. Yui of course finds it "So shameless", Momo &amp; Mea are stunned, and Nana has to explain it all. But Rito has a strange feeling about it. Although it isn't the first time his hand is pasted to a girl, but the thing is he didn't love Yami, but he does love Haruna.

"Well... Sairenji... What do you think of spending the night at my house?"  
"Well... Okay."  
This creates some more awkward situations like the toilet or the bathroom. Momo &amp; Nana prepare Rito's room for the night, with two mattresses on the floor.

At night, Momo is resolute to sneak into the room and try to find out if Rito is making any progress to Haruna. She is about to enter the room when she's caught by Mikan again.

After the night, they don't kiss, but they keep thinking about what happened. Ren is satisfied, he watches the duo walking to school, while he's having Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun in his hand. Ren's third plan is only just begun...

That evening, the Sticky Sticky Glue-kun is still not worn out. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun appears on Rito's wrist. He's caught by surprise, but he can explain Haruna abut what gonna happen in time, and they prepare themselves by covering up with their free hands. They flash away, and all their clothes fall down on one pile.

After the teleportation, they're revealed to have landed in an empty hotel room. Rito walks to the only bed and proposes to spend the night here. He looks at Haruna and sees her unprotected breasts. Lala's invention is still working, so they only have one free hand, unabling Haruna from covering up. This is quite the most ecchi possible situation: Rito tries not to peek at Haruna's unprotected breasts, but he can't resist. Strangely, Haruna seems not to have any trouble with a boy looking at her naked breasts. Eventually, they go to bed.

The next morning, Rito is awake first and notices the Sticky Sticky Glue-kun has finally worn out. But he and Haruna are still naked and have to find clothes. Rito looks in the closet and finds some bathrobes. He immediately takes one and places another one on the bed for Haruna. Next, he uses the telephone to call Mikan to come and bring their clothes they left at school.

Later, Mikan arrives with the pile of clothes. Rito &amp; Haruna put the pile on the bed and start sorting out their clothes. Of course, Rito accidentally grabs Haruna's bra, next thing he knows is Haruna snapping it out of his hands, blushing. After a while, all clothing is sorted out. Haruna decides to change in the bathroom while Rito stays in the bedroom.

When they are clothed, they return home after saying goodbye. But yet again, they still haven't hadd their first kiss. Slowly Ren is starting to lose his patience and he's getting more and more desperate: is this perfect couple possibly doomed to fail?


	8. Ren's fourth plan

Ren is tired of watching Rito and Haruna fail to confess to each other and decides to take drastic action: Celine. He knows Celine gets drunk of cola, and she spreads love pollen affecting each girl reeking them and they temporarily fall in love with Rito. Ren concludes that's the only way to make Haruna confess to Rito: she has to smell the pollen of a drunk Celine.

Ren buys lots of cola and hides them everywhere in the Sairenji house. Minutes before Haruna and Akiho return home, Run brings Celine there and releases her in the house. When the Sairenjis enter, they find Celine inside, next to an empty bottle of cola... Haruna suddenly remembers what happens if Celine drinks cola and she tries to rescue herself and Akiho, but it's too late. The Sairenjis get overwhelmed by a sudden strong attraction to Rito and they head to the Yuuki house. Ren watches it all and rushes there too.

Ren arrives minutes earlier than Haruna and Akiho, when they arrive and enter the house, Ren sneaks in too. Rito is watching TV on the couch. The Sairenjis sneak behind him , rise up at the same time while shouting.

"What do you say, Yuuki-kun? Wanna go to your bedroom?"  
Ren shows himself and has another idea  
"Why don't we all go to your house and have some fun over there?"  
Akiho agrees and the four return to the Sairenji house. Rito is a bit upset with Ren.  
"Ren, what have you done? Using Celine to make Sairenji fall in love with me temporarily? This isn't how I wanted her to confess to me!"  
"I know, Rito, I know. But this was the only way. I've tried everything, but the two of you are hopeless. I had no other choice than this drastic plan. We'll see how it goes. After all, this is exactly what you wanted, right? You wanted Haruna to confess to you."

And so the group enters the Sairenji house.

Afer a while, all four of them are in Haruna's bedroom. The Sairenjis push Rito on the bed and they climb on it, trying to kiss him. Slowly, they both start to undress. Rito _has_ seen Haruna naked before, but almost never with her permission, and surely never when she wanted. Ren watches it all, guarding the door with a bat and not taking any action.  
"Please, Ren, make it stop! This isn't what I wanted! MAKE IT STOP!" Rito nearly starts crying, but Ren is as emotionless as Zastins servant.  
"There's no need to. Everything is going according to plan..."


	9. The first kiss

The Sairenjis are both trying to kiss Rito, while trying to push the other away. Ren watches that Haruna is losing to her bigger sister and Akiho almost kisses Rito. He steps forward, raises his bat and slams her on her temple. Akiho's lips miss Rito's and she stumbles out of the bed, KO. Ren drags her out of the room to the kitchen and closes the door of the bedroom behind him, leaving Haruna alone with Rito. She tries to kiss him again while Rito desperately dodges her. He's still thinking that this is the wrong way to confess, but after a while he decides he has to do it. He stops struggling and slowly approaches her. For the second time, Rito and Haruna are alone in her room, trying to kiss, but this time is a success. At that very moment, Ren returns. He watches the first kiss and wants to jump of joy with his quest finally been succeeded, but he doesn't.

But just after the first kiss ends, Haruna's flower falls off. She is stunned because she does remember what just happened, and just before she can yell it out, Ren knocks her out too. Harna falls out of the bed, unconscious. Rito bends down to her.  
"Sairenji! Sairenji, wake up! What have you done, Ren, was that really necessary?"  
"Yes it was, Rito. Her flower has fallen off, and I don't know what she'll do to you when she's awake. You have to get out of here. Leave this to me."  
Rito understands the situation and hurries home.

When Haruna wakes up, she is sitting on a chair in her kitchen. Akiho has waken up minutes earlier. Run is bending down to Haruna.  
"So, you're awake. How do you feel?"  
"I'm having a small headache, but I'm fine for the rest. I had such a weird dream, I had an extreme crush on Yuuki-kun and I lured him here. Then we kissed for the very first time, it felt so real..."  
Ren is leaning to the wall, watching over the situation. He's still as emotionless as just before and says laconically:  
"That's because it was all real Haruna. Your extreme crush on Rito? The events in your bedroom? Your kiss? It all actually happened around 15 minutes ago."  
Haruna yells it out.


	10. Forever goodbye

With all the couples being formed, several of them return home forever. Those include Zastin &amp; Saki and the servant &amp; Rin. The group of Saki, Rin &amp; Aya has been completely disintegrated, now each of them having a boyfriend. Lala &amp; Ren decide to stay on earth for another while, with all the friends they made in the past few years.

Also Momo and Nana return home, most importantly because their father ordered them to. The only one who dares to ignore Deviluke's king's orders is Lala. Zastin comes to collect the two of them. Nana, still having no feelings at all for Rito, formally says goodbye and enters Zastins spaceship. The forever goodbye is much harder for Momo. She heads to Rito.  
"You know, Rito. I've liked you ever since I came here on Earth. I hoped I've been clear with my feelings for you. I just..."  
Momo comes very close to Rito and kisses him. Haruna is turning all green of jealousy, but Rito doesn't seem to like the intense kiss. After five seconds, Momo releases her lips from Rito's.  
"And you, Rito, I still don't know your feelings to me."  
*sigh* "You were like a sister for me, Momo. But... I never had the same feelings for you as I had for Lala in the past and still for Haruna."  
Momo is completely heartbroken and kisses Rito again, before being sent away by a jealous and angry Haruna.

After they left, Lala &amp; Ren return to Ren's whereabouts. Rito and Haruna want to walk home together hand in hand, when suddenly Rito sees Run, Yui and Yami standing in front of him, all having stars in their eyes. Rito realizes he still has a long way to go before he'll be able to live in peace with Haruna alone and he desperately runs away from the three girls madly in love with him.


End file.
